1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed generally to patch cord assemblies, associated methods and systems and, more particularly, to daisy chain patch cord assemblies, associated methods and patch cord assembly packaging and payout systems.
2. Background Art
Patch cords are generally used in a variety of settings to create electrical connections for communication between electronic devices, e.g., networking between switches, servers, storage devices, etc. In packaging/supplying patch cords to the trade, manufacturers generally package patch cords individually, e.g., in plastic packaging. In addition, the site preparation prior to installation of patch cords generally requires an inventory of necessary cables to be allocated, the cables to be sorted, removed from their unit packaging, unbundled, and finally uncoiled in order to make the connection. Thus, large amounts of material are typically wasted in packaging patch cords and each patch cord must be individually removed prior to installation, thereby slowing the installation process and generally inconveniencing the installer. In an industry where large numbers of patch cords may be required for installation at one time, individually removing patch cords from individual packages can lead to lengthy installation times.
Thus, a need exists for patch cord assemblies, methods and systems that facilitate cost effective packaging and/or efficient patch cord access and installation in the field. These and other needs are addressed by the assemblies, methods and systems of the present disclosure.